


【漢康】仲夏之禮

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】仲夏系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※放蕩不羈年輕漢X學生康※天雷OOC預警，PWP※寫出這種東西我很抱歉<3





	【漢康】仲夏之禮

「你是什麼時候回來的？」

康納想好好地回答，這實在很難，可也不能怪他──不管是誰，突然被朝思暮想的人抱入懷裡揉搓時，能在腦袋裡盛放的煙花中看清眼前的東西就已經算是很厲害了。

「安德森叔叔……」

「抖什麼呢？」健壯高大的男子在他面頰邊低聲說：「發了那種內容的信給我然後一跑就是兩年？真當我脾氣很好？小王八蛋。」

男人粗糙的大手溫度微燙，一寸寸從男孩子襯衫邊緣的肌膚熨到心口，往那硬挺的小果子上擰了下：「講話啊？」

「我……很抱歉！」被刺激得身體一跳的青少年往後面也就是男人的身體上靠得更緊，「我以為你不喜歡我。」

漢克攬著這具青春美好的肉體，鼻尖是修剪整齊的鬢邊傳來的清爽洗髮水味道，他不禁呼吸加速。身為警官，或者說，一個有理智的大人，他知道自己不該這麼做，可是誰讓康納在他小酌一杯的晚上突然跑來敲門送什麼小蛋糕，還一臉平靜，彷彿兩年前的那件事壓根沒有發生。

「你當我是什麼？」漢克手上的力道加重，他確實是被憤怒沖昏頭了，即使現在收手也為時已晚，不如就這麼繼續下去：「你青春期的性幻想對象？跟雜誌上那些猛男沒有區別，對著擼完了就可以丟掉？操！」

「不是，我沒有！」

「是你寫的。」漢克掐住康納另一邊的乳頭，「你說你愛慕我，會在夜晚想我……看看你現在被摸幾下身體就軟成什麼樣子，去了新學校交到男朋友嗎？」

本來只是想發洩一下自己的不滿，在話出口後卻想到還真的可能有這種事……漢克被自己的猜測惹怒了，他扯開康納的鈕扣將男孩扳轉過來，冷冽的藍色雙眸在那片肌膚慢慢掃視而過，彷彿要尋找有沒有其他雄性在上面留下的痕跡。

康納在警官的巡查中打了個冷顫，但皮膚卻在男人如舔舐般的視線下逐漸升溫，他的心在戰慄，砰砰鼓動著獵物即將被猛獸拆吃入腹的恐懼和……喜悅。

「我沒有，安德森叔叔。」他下意識舔了舔乾燥的薄唇，垂著眼睛乖順地說：「直到如今，我在晚上……還是只會想你。」

他因為驚慌和羞恥而變得通紅的臉蛋被抬起，然後是酒精和成熟男性的醇厚氣息撲蓋上來，漢克親吻了他。還沒等到康納開始對照這和想像了一萬遍的初吻有什麼不同時，男人捏開了他的下顎，以不可抗拒的強勢態度侵入進來。

康納嘗到了辛香的苦味，來自於正擺在漢克餐桌上的威士忌，男孩子沒怎麼嘗過酒，尤其是度數高的，不但苦，而且辣。他溫馴而艱難地在未曾經歷過的風暴中嘗試呼吸，直到即將滅頂──他暗戀多年的男人才鬆開了他的唇舌。

「哭什麼？」漢克輕抹少年的眼角，看見那泛著水光的棕眼，面上有些懊悔：「……是我做過頭了？」

他忽然墜入過往的時光，第一次見到康納的時候自己還是個沒幹幾年的楞頭青新警察，而這個孩子看起來也只有五六歲，隨著養母和弟弟一家四口搬來對面的屋子。

他和兄弟們會在草坪上玩遊戲，三個粉嫩的小男孩長得是一個模子刻出來的，可沒過多久漢克就能分辨出他們間的差異──除去明顯瞳色不同的么弟以外，康納很有身為長兄的自覺，比他那晚出生一刻，刁蠻頑皮的雙生弟弟穩重得多。

孩子們很快就認識了偶爾會經過門口的警察安德森叔叔，對於他身上的警服和槍套表現出極大好奇，康納嘴上說著要弟弟別做出無理的要求，那雙眼睛卻比他們更加閃亮璀璨，於是年輕氣盛的漢克就解下了槍並取出所有子彈放在院中樹墩上，規定孩子們只能伸手摸一摸。

康納讓弟弟們先碰，等他們膩了跑掉以後，他還蹲在那裡，小聲請求漢克能不能讓他拿拿看？

這時候漢克才領悟，原來這位沉靜的小哥哥才是三人裡面最大膽的一個。

是人就會有偏好，安德森警員也不例外，對康納，他從來是以自認掩藏得很好的方式另眼相待（例如萬聖節時另外多塞給康納幾根棒棒糖），然後時光滑過，小男孩們漸漸長大，和他這位鄰居叔叔也不如以前那麼親近了，可遇上了他還是會打招呼。三兄弟相貌還是雷同，性格卻越大越不像，最小的弟弟是塊不太講話的頑固石頭，二弟稍微養出了點青春期少年的桀敖不馴和怪脾氣，而康納依舊和以前一樣，是個禮貌溫和的長兄。

三年前夏季的某天漢克的門鈴被按響，康納穿著薄薄的T恤和短褲，因為突如其來的午後雷陣雨而渾身滴著水。

「我忘了帶鑰匙，而大家都不在家。」他當時是這麼說的：「抱歉打擾你，安德森叔叔，我能在這裡待一會嗎？」

漢克讓他去洗個澡並給他暫時換上自己的衣物，少年發育中的身體套在男人大了幾號的衣物中有些滑稽，可漢克很快就笑不出來了，他發現自己隨手找給康納的上衣太過薄透。

……那尚嫌纖細的骨架撐不起肩膀的寬度，軟滑白棉布順著康納的身體曲線往下溜，在胸前撐出兩點小小不明顯的柔軟突起。他併著腿坐在沙發上輕聲為一杯溫牛奶紅著臉道謝，漢克起初還疑惑為何他看起來如此窘迫，然後才明白，他只找出了一套短袖短褲給康納換穿，而被雨水浸濕的少年肯定是連內褲都脫掉了的。

三十出頭的男子在那瞬間忽然覺得屋子裡的空氣有點悶熱。

雨停了之後沒多久，奈斯回到家，解救了沒有鑰匙的哥哥。

在那之後漢克經過施特恩家時總會鬼使神差往裡面看一眼，但康納卻像在躲他，不太常出現在他的視線裡了，這狀況一直到隔年夏天，漢克下班回家在門縫底下發現一封信。

他簡直不敢相信上面的火熱字句是出自於那個孩子的手，三張信紙用工整的筆跡寫滿了對他的愛慕和渴望，漢克用了幾天躊躇再三，決定找康納談談……卻從施特恩女士那裡得知，她的長子已經出發去其他地方當交換學生了，在高中畢業前恐怕都不會回來。

漢克的躁動揪心頓時變成了滿腹冰涼，他覺得自己真是白多活了二十年，人家說走就走，他也是坐三望四的年紀了，竟然還會被少年短暫的懷春心思撩動得難以自持。

他連帶開始不想看到其他兩個小施特恩的臉，卻養出了每到下雨天就想自己靜靜喝一杯的習慣。

康納離開他的生活算一算差不多兩年了，卻在下著毛毛雨的今夜敲響了安德森家的門。

漢克以為自己能冷靜以待，但他還是錯了，尤其在看見比前年成熟了些的對方用客氣的態度邀請他嘗嘗自家做的甜點以後，他被酒清沖刷過一遍的腦袋湧上了血液和怒火──他將康納拉了進來，強摟到沙發上。

這是犯罪，漢克．安德森。他告訴自己。

但他更想傾瀉這幾百個日夜以來的苦悶，就是想親口問問康納──那封信那到底算什麼？我算什麼？

「不，我高興，覺得像在做夢……那時候我等了兩天卻都沒有收到回應，於是我就出發了。」康納躺在他的身下小聲說：「我以為你打算冷處理，叔叔，我──」

「沒耐心的小王八蛋。」漢克又罵了一聲，他喘著粗氣撫上男孩散布著黑色小痣的光滑肌膚，康納看起來有點怕，但卻沒有退縮，他焦糖色的雙眼燃起希冀和慾望的光：「你那時，也喜歡我嗎？」

「我本來不知道。」漢克沒好氣地掀起自己的下襬脫衣，露出經過鍛鍊的結實上身：「但是這兩年我居然會想著一個看著長大的小鬼擼管……真他媽見了鬼。」

「漢克，」康納突然叫了他的名字：「我想要和你做愛。」

「不然你以為我現在在幹嘛？嘿，你有經驗了嗎？」

康納露出了被冒犯的神情：「沒有！」

「哦，那等一下。」漢克起身離開，康納陡然失去了男人的遮蓋，一臉茫然地看著那精壯的背脊轉過拐角消失在他的視眼中。

漢克走進他的臥室，過了一會兒探出頭叫他：「你在幹嘛？進來！」

「噢！」少年連忙爬起來，用有些飄的腳步踩著心臟搏動的急促鼓點進了那未曾去過的房間……

「還沒過期，能用。」漢克剝光了康納，拿出半管潤滑劑教起了少年怎麼擴張。康納按照指示微張雙腿，卻被漢克二話不說壓著膝蓋打開到一個令少年感覺到羞恥的角度──他乾淨的後穴和半勃的性器在這樣的動作之下一覽無遺。

漢克像是在安慰或戲弄小動物般用指尖撫了下那顏色淺淺的頭部，康納觸電似地抽了一口氣，雖然愛慕對方已久，他卻沒有深入和漢克交流過，自然也完全無從得知男人在床上會有哪些近似惡趣味的逗弄。

「乖……」漢克吻著男孩的下腹，一根手指在那個柔軟的凹處淺淺進出，康納忍耐著，他起初沒有什麼感覺，因為他自己不曾這樣做過，男孩子偶爾想著暗戀對象時只會最原始的手淫方式──想像是那人的手在玩弄自己的前面。

待會要用那個地方被插入嗎？他不是很確定這樣究竟會不會感到愉快……

就在康納神遊的時候，漢克拉過他的手，在上面擠了一團潤滑劑：「你自己來做做看。」

「什麼？」

「你平常是怎麼**想**我的？」男人用極其曖昧的口吻蠱惑他：「做給我看。」

「沒什麼特別的……」康納被炙熱的視線盯得渾身發燙，他忍不住回憶起到漢克家躲雨的那個下午，他在充滿成熟男性氣息的浴室裡聞著漢克的毛巾，張著腿在浴缸裡想著一牆之隔的叔叔做那件事情，沖去所有痕跡以後他覺得自己做錯了事，卻也更加無法抑止這份帶有一絲背德滋味的愛戀。

現在他在漢克的床上，被命令要做給他看……康納羞恥到極點卻也興奮得血脈賁張，他用自己細嫩的手心慢慢磨蹭性器，閉上眼從喉嚨深處發出哼哼。

「就只是這樣嗎？」漢克被他這副純潔又色情的模樣勾得下腹發熱，嘴裡卻說：「把手指放進去，想和我做就自己擴張好。」

「我沒有弄過……」康納解釋，但還是很乖地試著用有潤滑液的指尖探入自己的後穴摳弄：「……這樣似乎沒什麼感覺。」

「慢一點、深一點……」漢克的手指和他擠在一起，終於那根較為粗糙的食指帶領著他按壓到了裡面的某個點，康納幾乎要彈起來，一股前液從他另一手的指縫中湧了出來。

「是這裡？」漢克變著角度戳那個點，康納大腿打顫：「叔叔，別、別……」

「好，你自己來。」男人抽出了手：「快，放三根進去。」

少年發覺自己很喜歡聽漢克用這種長者的溫柔態度對他說話，他一口氣在下面塞入三根手指，探索剛才那個特別的地方，這和擼弄陰莖自慰感覺不太一樣，如果用後面做是這種感覺……

「我想我喜歡這個。」

漢克一愣，然後咧嘴：「小色鬼。」

警官脫下了自己的外褲，康納看見藏在內褲底下的胯部已經是相當驚人的鼓起，他猶豫地望著那處，真的能進得去嗎？心中想著，他也就這麼順勢問了出來。

「那就要看你準備工作做得如何了？」漢克摸著康納濕滑得一蹋糊塗，已經能吞吐三根手指的下體，再度溜了進去，四根指頭一起抽插就顯得有點太窄，他吞了下口水，這麼緊，如果插進去的話……

「嗯……這樣可以了嗎？」少年一臉認真地問，像在詢問老師「我這題做得好不好」。

「勉勉強強？」男人溫柔地拉出康納還在努力擴張的手握住，並解放了自己的陽物抵在那個濕軟的密處：「如果感覺痛，不要忍，我會慢慢的，嗯？」

「好。」

糟糕，漢克握著康納的膝蓋頂入時就感覺不妙，那張小嘴像是會吸他，碩大的龜頭被熱情迎接著吞進去，青筋賁起的粗壯肉棍沒遇到什麼阻力就一路往肉摺輾了過去將它們撐平，康納……康納在收縮！一鬆一緊的擠榨他！

「你不是第一次嗎？為什麼會這個！」安德森警官打了一下少年渾圓的屁股，得到了一個幾乎要將他夾射的緊縮反應。

康納其實沒有表面上看起來這麼輕鬆，他滿腦子只想著要怎麼讓漢克感到愉快，沒想到這促不及防的輕輕一巴掌彷彿撳下了他的什麼身體開關，男孩咬著牙高潮了，精水在自己的小腹上塗成一片。

「哈……喜歡被警察叔叔打屁股是嗎？」漢克的額上開始出汗，康納的體內感覺好得出乎意料，或許這就是相性合吧。他預告：「我要開始操你了，叫出來也沒關係的。」

他動了幾下，憐惜和慾火逐漸找到平衡，漢克掰開康納的屁股漸漸加速，火熱堅硬的陽具擦過數個敏感點，一下一下捅著深處，康納起初還想忍，可是橫衝直撞的快感讓他騷動難耐，尤其是漢克看著他的眼神是那麼具有侵略性，他再也受不了，張開嘴高高低低呻吟起來。

「安德森叔叔……操我……好深，太大……啊、叔叔頂到我了……」

漢克因為這些生澀的叫床而興奮，他很享受將鎮定的少年開發成小色鬼的過程，這讓他有難以言喻的莫大成就感。

「想要叔叔摸哪裡？」他將康納的下體幹得啪啪響，含著他的耳垂舔弄：「是不是很喜歡被這樣操？」

「喜歡……都喜歡……」

彷彿全身都變成了敏感點，康納昏頭轉向地任人擺布，沒多久漢克將他翻了過來，用部分體重壓上去操得更深更準，精實的腰小幅度擺動得極快，把充滿各種液體的腸壁搗得黏稠不堪，多得從兩人連結的地方打成泡沫擠壓出來。

「是不是來求叔叔操？看你吸得多緊……壞孩子。」漢克又揉起了康納手感極佳的屁股，時不時往上面打一回，清脆的巴掌聲和淫蕩的交合聲在昏暗的房間裡迴盪，康納埋在充滿漢克味道的枕頭裡開始眼淚口水齊流，他不能控制自己的生理反應，很熱，非常熱，但是除了淫叫著從體內湧出更多水以外，他什麼都沒法做。

比起一開始占上風的「被喜歡的人擁抱著」這樣的歡愉，現在的感官卻是肉體快感遠遠壓倒了情緒。康納咬住枕頭又被顛得鬆開，舌尖被布套磨得發癢，他想要被填滿，每個地方都想被愛撫親吻，他好愛漢克這種佔有他的方式，體型壯碩的男人在他後面禁錮著他的手臂喘粗氣，用各種色情的話語誇他真是個寶貝，濕熱的鼻息漫在他脖頸間，微微有些鬍渣的粗糙下巴在他肩窩磨蹭，肌膚間滾動的滑膩汗水早就分不清是誰的。

「我又要……安德森叔叔……啊……叔叔……不不，太快了，哈啊啊啊……」

「乖，乖……讓我射在裡面……」漢克瘋狂地用龜頭撞著康納最深處的一塊軟肉，那裡被他捅得微微張開，感受到男人的性器便會乖順地張開吮含一下又吐出來，該死的甜蜜的小嘴！漢克下腹繃緊，他停不下來，他得把這孩子餵得飽飽的！

「康納……噢，你讓我……呼！」

康納被漢克的精液灌入時顫抖著又一次高潮：「叔叔……嗯……漢克……」

「──所以你要回來讀大學？」

「是的。」康納圈著漢克，鼻端抵在男人堅實有彈性的胸膛上，放軟聲音道：「我還是想回來住，我想見你……」

「你這……嘿！」漢克又抽了康納痕跡斑斑的屁股一記，這小子居然惡作劇般地伸出舌頭往他的乳尖舔！

「欠操的小王八蛋？」康納壓低聲線學著他的腔調，不得不說學得還挺像的。

「誰準你說髒話了，我看是得好好教訓一番……」男人立刻又來了興致，他吻了吻男孩的唇邊，嘗到一點酸中帶甜的淡淡芳香，他這才想起，康納來的時候給他送了塊檸檬蛋糕。

「怎麼就突然想到給我送吃的了？」漢克掰開他的臀：「還來引人犯罪，媽的，虧我還是個警察。」

「因為……」康納用腿勾住他的腰，語氣卻正經得很：「今天是我的生日，我十八歲了，漢克──你沒有犯罪。」

他對著年長的愛人眨了眨眼，漢克再也忍不住，他的喉結上下滾動，翻身將玩火的大男孩給壓住：

「我警告你，年輕人──這舉動將會為你惹上麻煩！」

**Author's Note:**

> 不要看我，這不是我寫的（？）  
年輕漢跟老漢在我心裡感覺像兩個人，安卓康和人類康（尤其年輕的）也有一些差異，所以整篇我是尖叫著碼的，酸爽啊酸爽，性癖大爆發，用這個當開機日賀文真是不好意思，不過我做都做了，就這樣吧！愛漢康愛大家！


End file.
